


The Adventure of the Scandalous Detective -co-written with Arthur Conan Doyle and the smut is mine

by kathiya_ramani



Series: Emergency Johnlock Cravings Treatment Unit [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, I'm Sorry, M/M, Praise Kink, Shamelessly co-written with Arty, The Adventure of the Speckled Band, just saying, not sorry, rental car, sherlock has a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani
Summary: On their way back from a successful case,  John finds new ways to complement Sherlock and he is more than a little pleased.





	The Adventure of the Scandalous Detective -co-written with Arthur Conan Doyle and the smut is mine

**Author's Note:**

> When I asked good old Arty whether he would co-write some smut with me, he said, "do whatever you like with him and let the true story be told"  
> I took his advice.  
> So, yeah, this is a shameless re-writing of the final scene of the adventure of the Speckled Band (thank you, Dr. Watson, for your creative titles).  
> Hope Arthur forgives me.  
> If this makes into @cdelbridge's 221b challenge, it gets its first mature rated fic in the list.  
> Hope she approves.

"I had come to these conclusions before I entered his room." Sherlock says smugly, and John praises. " 'Course, you did! ", and gets back to his…work. 

"An inspection of his chair showed me that he used it to reach the ventilator (... moan…..) The sight of the safe, the saucer of milk, and the loop of whipcord were enough to finally dispel any(...moan….) doubts… that was..hnnnng!!!!"

John looks up , drooling, smelling of Sherlock's pre-ejaculate…"continue, genius"

"The methallic….metallic clang heard by Miss Stoner was obviously caused by her stepfather…...hastily closing the door of his safe upon the snake… Jawnnnnnnhngh….(your tongue is wicked) "

John tugs at his own hard-on and growls "continue "

BloodyYes… anything to keep John's ministrations going….!

"Having heard (moaning) the creature hiss (hissing) as I have no doubt(panting) that you-fuck-im burning……I lit the light and attacked it.” 

John deepthroats!

Sherlock keens!! 

“And drove…...shnake…. throughthe….venthilathor!” , John makes heart-eyes and Sherlock …  
“And…….hnnnnnghmygod… killing…. Fuckfuckfuckjohndontstop….also..its.. master….other side". 

John takes the (throbbing, twitching, desperate) matters into his capable hand and whispers "brilliant "

That's when Sherlock loses it. 

The driver of the rental car makes a noise of protest. Looking scandalized but hopelessly turned on , watching in the rear view mirror, writhing, squirming, disheveled pretty man coming in the posh, dark Belstaff.

**Author's Note:**

> Give your kudos and comments to Arty and me, we absolutely adore you


End file.
